


Distraction

by diemarysues



Series: Three [11]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, Multi, Smutlet, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should really just talk with Bilbo. Later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr but I think I should have it here since it is part of the series.  
> [Inspiration gif](http://68.media.tumblr.com/e2b1cd80a625728a956cb0f0e8d4562b/tumblr_inline_nxwtna16W11rr6ht5_400.gif), which is obviously nsfw, though there isn't hair-pulling in this ficlet.

Bilbo was very distracted of late. Neither Thorin nor Dwalin could figure out why or what by, and in lieu of bringing the issue to light and discussing it like rational adults, they figured it would be best to distract Bilbo in a different way. One that was more _fun_.

  
There was a trio of moans when Thorin seated himself fully within Bilbo, sliding in alongside Dwalin like he belonged there. (And he did.)

“Are you okay?” When Bilbo didn’t answer right away, still with his head fallen back and eyes squeezed shut, Dwalin touched his face. He was careful not to move any other part of his body. “Hey.”

“I’m fine.” And indeed, there was nothing in his expression or tone to suggest that he was in pain of any sort. “You can start.”

This brought forth chuckles from Thorin, who hid them against Bilbo’s bare shoulder. “Bossy.” Typically, though, he did not listen to Bilbo’s request.

“Are you sure?” Dwalin persisted.

Now hazel eyes slit open. “No. I’m not sure. That is exactly why I’m sitting here with two cocks up my arse, while my own cock seems quite interested in proceedings. The sure signs of indecision. I’d much rather be in the kitchen making my almond butter, as I had been doing before you both snatched me away.”

“No need to get snippy.”

“Then start moving,” Bilbo replied, matter of fact.

Dwalin did not. He was flat on his back on the sofa, and though his feet were both on the ground someone’s clothes were under them. Going by the silkiness, it was likely Thorin’s pants, and putting any weight on his heels would likely end in disaster.

For being the source of this problem, at least Thorin came to the rescue. Dwalin groaned loudly as his cousin started thrusting, short sharp snaps. They were barely touching - only their cocks, and also the press of Thorin’s inner thigh against Dwalin’s outer.

Between them Bilbo’s head had fallen back again. He praised both Thorin and Dwalin easily and without pause. Dwalin put one hand on his soft belly to keep him from pitching forward with the force of Thorin’s thrusts. His other hand went first to honey-brown curls; he contemplated for a moment about pulling so as to exaggerate the exposed line of Bilbo’s neck, but decided against it. He preferred to pull Thorin’s hair, not Bilbo’s.

Instead he let his hand fall to Bilbo’s nape, his thumb stroking the underside of his jaw. The wet head of Bilbo’s cock grazed against Dwalin’s inner forearm with every movement. He could feel his mouth watering just at the sight; if there was any motivation to learn yoga, then being flexible enough to curl forward and give Bilbo a blowjob would have been it.

He had to content himself with taking Bilbo in hand instead, grinning when Thorin reached over Bilbo’s hip to fondle his bollocks. Going by the sounds Bilbo was making - desperate and almost pained - and the fact that they’d not bothered with condoms, Dwalin would likely have to deal with a mess all over his chest and face, and soon.

There were worse sacrifices.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thiiiink.
> 
> Here's the ficlet over on tumblr --> [[link](http://diemarysues.tumblr.com/post/143636582071/whiskeytor-answered-your-question-mrah-send-me)]


End file.
